This invention relates to curtain rods, and more particularly to a curtain rod for a sliding glass door in a wall.
Although curtain rods for swinging doors have long been available, such rods are not practical for use on sliding glass doors because of interference with the operation of the door assembly. Thus, either the curtain rod or a portion thereof secured to a movable door panel would abut against a fixed door panel or wall, or vice versa, thereby blocking the movement of the movable door panel to its fully opened position.
Because of the impracticality of hanging curtains thereon, the use of sliding doors has involved an esthetic penalty. Independent of esthetics, the use of sliding glass doors has presented a safety hazard, with numerous injuries incurred by children and adults who run, fall, or thrust a limb through a glass panel of such a door.